Crona Unbound
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron request. Crona has begun to experience desires unfamiliar to him. Blair is more than happy to help him learn
1. Chapter 1

Crona really had had a rough go of it.

The rather grim way he had been raised had left him with very little in the way of chances to learn about himself and what was or wasn't natural to feel and do.

So naturally, when the boy started to feel odd, almost instinctive desires, he had no idea what to think was happening.

What he was feeling was perfectly normal, ordinary physical developments. But he didn't have the knowledge to cope with it, and quickly grew paranoid of the feelings; especially when he found them growing more intense whenever he saw Maka.

He didn't tell her any of this of course, he didn't know how he possibly could. What would she think of him? Would she assume he was sick? Would she assume he was turning mad again? With a shiver, Crona wondered if he was himself.

So he kept it to himself, and, ultimately, proceeded in a completely normal way. He woke one day to find his member rock hard.

He was confused and nervous, and gently felt the solid appendage. You can assume what happened next. It didn't take Crona long to learn that masturbation was remarkably effective at satiating the feelings he'd been having lately; though when around Maka, they only seemed to amplify.

He still wasn't willing to tell anyone about it of course, but with a slightly clearer mind, he was able to at least do some actual research.

And of course, the slightest of looking into it revealed to Crona what he was dealing with. He was remarkably relieved to find how normal it was. But the more he learned, the more fearful he grew. He didn't have the proper context for sex, and despite the descriptions of it, the image of it looked remarkably violent to Crona.

His mind immediately went to Maka when he'd learned about it, but he didn't want to hurt Maka, and was ultimately left more afraid than when he'd been completely in the dark. But he was still full of desire, and Maka had become the focus on his newly brewing lust.

He wanted her, needed more of her and-in desperation-turned to sneakier tactics to keep himself sane and satisfied.

It's around this point that Maka began to notice her underwear going missing. They would always turn back up though, so she simply assumed she'd started misplacing them.

In truth, Crona would take them sneakily, use them to aid his self pleasure, wash them, and return them as quickly as he could.

He didn't like taking things from Maka from secret, but he needed more of her, and this seemed the only safe way to do so to him.

Unknown to him were the prying eyes of a certain mischievous feline with nothing at all against blackmail. Crona was just returning to his room when he heard a voice from the window, "Such a naughty boy~"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to the voice, seeing a very particular hat wearing cat, watching him with a sly grin.

Crona began to stammer and shake, dropping the pilfered panties as he tried desperately to think of a way to defend himself. Blair rolled her eyes, "Keep on like that and I'll have to have a little talk with Maka about all this." She warned, Crona whimpering and going silent.

Blair smiled, jumping from the window and landing on her feet in human form; minus any form of clothing. Crona's eyes widened, his member-already taken out to begin sating himself-sprung to full attention rapidly.

Blair whistled, impressed by the food long, 3 inch thick rod, "Damn, wasn't expecting such a cutie little thing to be packing such an impressive tool."

Crona couldn't make eye contact with the magic feline as he stood ramrod stiff; in several senses of the phrase.

Blair snickered, "How about I cut you a little deal," She said, "You give me a good time, and I'll keep quiet to Maka. Deal~?"

Crona wasn't sure why Blair would want him for anything, but nodded immediately, not wanting Maka to find out what he had been doing.

Blair licked her lips eagerly. Was it a little wrong? Perhaps, but she hadn't had any fun in quite awhile and wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip away.

At Blair's instruction, the boy sat down on the bed and allowed her to undress him fully. He was, of course, quite thin; but no longer as scrawny as he had been when they'd found him. Thanks to Maka looking after him and making sure he actually ate, he'd gotten a more healthy figure.

Even fully naked Blair could have mistaken him for a girl, which she found amusing; save for the impressively solid member standing at attention of course.

She moved down in front of him to give it a taste, licking along the hard shaft of his member before taking it into her mouth and starting to suck.

Crona whimpered and groaned, wincing from the unfamiliar and surprisingly intense sensation.

He wasn't used to pleasure, and Blair was rather skilled. He was practically wheezing from the sensation within the first few seconds.

Perplexingly though, she couldn't seem to make the boy go over the edge. After a few minutes of overwhelming him with her mouth with no release, Blair got an idea.

She lifted her head with an audible pop and told Crona to close his eyes and imagine it was Maka. Crona's face when bright red as he did so, picturing it was Maka doing what he was feelingly now. Instinct taking over briefly, his hands moved to Blair's head, forcing it down roughly to the base as he came.

Blair had been expecting this and was quite proud of it. She wasn't quite as prepared for how intense the release would be.

The boy had quite a lot more pent up seed than she'd have thought; rather potent seed to given how thick it was. The volume of Crona's orgasm caused even Blair's experienced throat to gag slightly, as she realized too late she wasn't going to be able to handle all of it. Her head pulled back, coughing and sputtering from the cum, some having even come out of her nose.

"W..wow.. you really.. were pent up," Blair said as she breathed. Her composure returning, she gave a smirk and added, "But it still tastes good~"

Crona squirmed a bit at this. Intensely satisfying as it felt, the boy was still unused to sexual things. Blair, though, seemed intent on changing that. With a smirk, she asked him to lay down on the bed. His member was still hard a rock, which didn't surprise her considering the circumstances.

She crawled over top of him, swaying gently over his member as she lined up to his member. He looked up at her nervously as she looked back with mischief in her eyes. Without much warning, the feline dropped her hips, spearing herself on Crona's solid rod.

He whimpered at the sensation as Blair practically squealed. She'd already seen how big it was, felt it in his throat, but that could only do so much to prepare her for the sensation of it inside her needy slit.

Crona was paralyzed by the feeling, low moans escaping his lips as he got to grips with what his body was feeling as Blair's hips rose and fell.

"Move your hips cutie~" Blair instructed, "Up and down, you can see what to do~" Crona followed as he was told, matching Blair's movements to force his member deeper into her hot, tight cunt.

Blair's moans grew louder as he did so, wondering if the intensity was from the size alone or if the boy not knowing his own strength was a factor.

Whatever it was, it had her screaming within minutes as she took the full length of his cock. The bed shook with the force of their rutting, though it could barely be heard over the wails of pleasure.

Blair's whole body tensed as the mounting pleasure brought her over the edge, tail twitching as she came. Crona felt her walls squeeze even tighter around him suddenly, but it didn't occur to him to stop thrusting into her or even slow his movements.

Blair tried to ask him to, her body more sensitive as she came, but only choked moans escaped her as Crona's hips smacked against her own, her eyes rolling back slightly as her first climax spiraled into a second.

Her third wasn't far behind it, toes curling from the wave of pleasure washing throughout her body, the tightness and heat bringing Crona over with her.

Crona couldn't imagine them not being heard with how loud they'd gotten; surely even the moon would be able to hear them. They collapsed in a heap on the bed after a few moments, panting together to catch their breath.

"That... was... marvelous~" Blair purred happily, "You know... I'm sure Maka would love to feel it to~"

Crona bit his lip at the thought. He'd been certain for awhile now that Maka would be angry with him for this. But... if he could make her happy with it... if they could feel this pleasure together...

"C-could you.." Crona stammered between his breaths, "Could you show me more? I-I want.. I want to make Maka feel amazing... I want it to be perfect, a-and there's so much about this I don't know.."

Blair's grin could have stretched passed her face, her tail swishing excitedly. "Keep me satisfied, and I'll teach you all kinds of things~" She promised, moving up onto her fours.

This was going to be quite a lot of fun, Blair was sure of it. But... she was going to need help if she was to teach him everything he wanted to know. She may have been a manipulative horny sneak, but she was no liar and she certainly wasn't heartless.

Especially because the idea of Crona and Maka being together, be it romantically or sexually genuinely brought the feline a little warmth.

And the mental image of Maka passed out in a puddle of cum made her giggle, and turned that warmth into heat.

"Our first lesson will be tonight," Blair said to Crona, turning so her hips were facing the boy and raising her tail, reaching back to spread her cheeks, "Our first lesson will be on anal~"

She was quite certain this would leave her sore tomorrow; but she couldn't imagine being the kind of person who would care.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair had been training Crona for a little over a month now, the boy getting much better at working her body with his hands, tongue, and cock.

Currently, in fact, they were inside his room, his member pumping roughly into the magical cat's tight, needy ass.

Blair had been much more relaxed lately thanks to a consistent source of fun, and Crona had been getting progressively more confident in himself from it as well.

Mind you, this new found confidence seemed to melt like a sand castle in a tidal wave when he came within twenty feet of Maka. As Blair took the boy's rutting, she leaned back against him and whispered her plan for how to help him.

She could tell he was getting better immediately, as a month ago such a proposition would have rendered him catatonic with panic.

Now, though, Crona contemplated it as his hips continued to rut into Blair. Her plan was a simple one, as all the best ones were. He was nervous about Maka because he wasn't confident he would be able to please her properly.

He could please Blair of course, but there was always the off chance that this was just him learning all Blair's specific needs as opposed to becoming a better lover overall. So, he simply needed to practice with other women as well.

If he could successfully satisfy many many, then he would have the confidence he needed to approach Maka. Blair's tail curled around him as she asked him to pick someone, and she would help him get them into bed.

She... was surprised by his answer. She would have assumed Tsubaki, perhaps one of the Thompson Sisters; maybe both if he was feeling particularly gutsy for once.

But instead, Crona asked for Marie Mjolnir. The Death Scythe woman had in fact been working more hands on with Crona during normal schooling Blair supposed, so perhaps it wasn't completely out of the blue.

After he had admitted to everything he had done with and for Medusa and owned up to it, she'd been surprisingly keen on helping him. She perhaps just felt sorry for the poor boy, as a great many did.

He'd even started helping her as a sort of assistant lately, helping her sort out papers and other busy work that wasn't very hard but tended to drag on far too long.

"Alright Crona baby~" Blair purred, mind already cooking something up; though it briefly when blank when she felt him starting to cum, filling her up intensely and making it rather hard for her to scheme.

* * *

Crona was helping Marie with her papers tonight. It was a normal part of the weekly routine, but Crona knew tonight was different.

He was as nervous as always of course, if less panicked. He breathed deeply to calm himself, using logic to combat fear.

They had a plan, there was no need to be worried. Marie, on the other hand, wasn't aware of anything different. She'd gotten quite used to having Crona around to help.

She hadn't known for some time where his extra energy and new confidence had come from, and hadn't particularly minded either. As far as she was concerned, he was doing better and that was all that mattered. It was pure chance that she did end up finding out the cause. She'd been passing by his cell one night when she'd heard strange noises coming from it.

In an attempt to make sure he was alright, she had peeked in and found Blair riding him like a stallion. She'd been shocked in the moment, though the more she thought about it the more sense it made. He was a growing boy after all.

Despite his origins it did make sense for him to want such things. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Blair for capitalizing on such desires, but so long as everything was being done consensually it was hardly her business.

It was making Crona happier as well, which was even better. So she had said nothing, and allowed Crona to continue helping her with her work.

He was an excellent assistant. As they worked, Crona noticed how stiff Marie's shoulders were when they moved.

After some time, he offered her a massage to ease the tension. Curious of Crona even being capable of this, and quite honestly in need of it, Marie accepted the offer and allowed Crona to begin rubbing her shoulders.

She was surprised by the skill he worked her over with, not knowing that this too was a talent practiced and honed from time with Blair. She found it hard to focus as she enjoyed the release of tension in her shoulders, and barely thought about it when Crona asked her to remove her jacket so he could do more of her.

She hesitated slightly a few moments later when he suggested she remove her shirt as well, but then complied and lifted her shirt off. It was just a massage after all, no need to feel odd about it.

Crona continued to massage her, eyes only briefly glancing don at her large breasts covered now only by a black bra as he continued to work.

His fingers grew black as he focused his blood through them to increase strength and precision as he worked knots from her shoulders. He had been learning how to unitize his powers in non-evil or chaotic ways lately, and Blair had been particularly fond of this one.

As was Marie it seemed, who was only lost further into the pleasure of the intense massage.

She did snap back to reality when her bra fell away, not even having noticed Crona's unclasping it. She started to question Crona, but her question was muffled by the boy's lips against hers. One of his hands moved to her chest, working them over with the same skill he had massaged her as his other hand moved down between her legs, slipping passed her pants and underwear and digging into her pussy with the same precision.

She groaned in pleasure at the sensation. She felt instinctively guilty for doing so, but couldn't help how amazing it felt to her. She tried to fall back on rationality and logic, to make herself move and stop Crona, reprimand him like she knew she should.

But she couldn't make herself do anything but moan in those moments; Crona's tongue pressing against and tangling around her own as she did so.

She hadn't felt this good in quite awhile. She felt like a woman as the pleasure pulsed through her from the boy's fingers alone. She came from the feeling after some time-Marie couldn't have kept track if she'd tried.

The next thing she knew, Crona was lifting her from her chair onto the desk. She hadn't even noticed it be cleared off, but as he lowered her down onto it there was no clutter, like it were a ready made bed for her.

He leaned down, Marie not lifting a finger for a moment to stop him as he began to kiss and suck on her breasts, his groping getting rougher now and the pleasure more intense. Marie didn't recall him undressing her lower half, but realized after some time that she was fully naked now.

Slightly ashamed, she realized she may have removed them herself while lost in the enjoyment of this pleasure. She wasn't sure.

She shook as she came again from his tending to her, panting as he stepped back and, seeming to genuinely not realize how much pleasure he'd brought the woman before him until that moment, blushed slightly and began to undress himself. His body was quite a bit more muscled than it had been, which Blair had been personally pleased with seeing.

But that wasn't what drew Marie's attention. She hadn't thought to move from her position splayed out on the desk, and so when Crona finished undressing, his thick, solid member was directly before her face as though presented to her.

"M-may I fuck you to make you feel better Marie Sensei?" He asked, his voice just as cute and sweet as ever.

Marie hesitated for a long, slow moment that made Crona quite nervous before her lead leaned towards his crotch. She'd passed the point of no return when she'd let him play with her body, she thought to herself, may as well go all the way with it.

Crona whimpered and moaned as he felt Marie's mouth take in his member, hands moving back to her breasts to please her more as she tended to his rod. Good as her warm, wet mouth felt around his member, Crona didn't feel comfortably just being on the receiving end of the fun.

This was meant to be a form of training for him after all. He moved away from her and around to the other side, climbing up onto the desk between her legs.

He lined up to her slit, but didn't go further until Marie asked him to. Upon seeing her nod, Crona immediately rammed to the base inside of the woman. The boy still needed to practice going slow. He tended to just go all out right out of the gate.

Mind you, Blair had never minded and thankfully neither did Marie, who cried out in bliss as she felt his thick polearm of a cock filling her hot, needy womb.

The moisture from her mouth work and previous orgasms-and her general above normal durability as a death scythe-made it much easier to take Crona's rough base as he hammered into her like he was intending to embed a nail into the pavement with a jackhammer.

Marie was quite certain some terrible sexual pun could be made about this pertaining to nailing and being hammered, but was far too intoxicated on the pleasure being rutted through her to think about it.

Crona leaned over her body, continuing to please her chest as he pounded into her, hilting himself with each powerful thrust, fucking her womb with all the strength and skill he had practiced.

Marie hadn't had this kind of fun in longer than she would have liked to admit, and as guilty as she felt to accept it from the boy, she'd be lying if she didn't admit that some small part of her was turned on by such intense pleasure coming from such a cute and otherwise submissive boy.

Crona didn't slow when he felt Marie cumming again, her third for the night. His hands moved from her chest down to her legs, moving them up and lifting them as far as they could go. She was more flexible than Crona would have assumed, the boy not even realizing he'd done it until he already had.

Being as flexible and spry as she was, Blair was quite fond of having him positioning her with stretches and bends and he had gone to the position on instinct.

But he hadn't hurt her it seems, and so he kept at it, drilling into her faster. The boy couldn't have known quite how much he was underestimating it.

Far from hurting her, Marie's mind was bathing in euphoria. She'd never been in a position like this. Her moans were quite certainly echoing down the falls by now, but she couldn't fathom what it would feel like to give a fuck.

She felt her fourth climax brewing as she imagined people hearing what they were doing, listening to them fuck like rabbits with no idea what was actually happening; but it was the feeling of Crona's release deep inside of her that brought her over.

The world went white for a few moments, and Marie was genuinely uncertain if she screamed or simply went silent as she felt it. Crona didn't seem bothered either way, shaking from the sensation of his own release.

His hips never stopped though, hips smacking into her more even as they came together, fucking her even as she was stuffed like a turkey and managing to force her into one more orgasm, an even five to his one.

He could tell from her expression that he'd gotten her to the 'point of nirvana', as Blair had called it when teaching Crona. The two caught their breath together for some time, their combined releases leaking from Marie onto the desk, forming quite a mess.

Crona steeled his nerves and spoke the words Blair had instructed him to say when he had gotten Marie to this point.

"Would you like to join my harem?" He asked this without full knowledge of what a harem even was, but-for good or for ill-he trusted Blair and followed her instructions. Marie, having only about ten percent of her total brain power at the moment, couldn't think to respond with anything but a yes. Crona smiled and began to move her.

According to Blair, Crona had been told, new harem members would be upset, even offended, if not 'marked.' He didn't want to upset someone he cared about, so he had to make certain.

Marie didn't realize what Crona was doing until she was already on her front and felt the boy's tip pressing against her other, much tighter hole.

She tried to make herself tell him to stop, but she couldn't make herself do it. She didn't want to tell him to stop. She simply grit her teeth to keep herself quiet as Crona proceeded to slam himself into her from behind with somehow even less gentleness than he'd managed the first time.

Above them, and entirely unknown to Marie, Blair watched from a hatch in the ceiling.

The things that had been on the desk, as well as Marie's pants and underwear-the latter the kinky cat most definitely intended to keep for her personal use-were scattered around her, having simply dropped around her when she'd magicked them up to her to avoid any snags in her lovely little protege's progress.

As for his next step, though, Blair looked to the door of the office, where Tsubaki was watching them intently, biting her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood with her fingers making aggressive circles between her legs, the ninja girl would do nicely~


	3. Chapter 3

Marie had helped Crona and Blair work out a plan to get a chance with Tsubaki; and one that would double as being actually helpful to the other students to boot.

It took a few days, them having to run the plan by Stein and Lord Death first. To their delight, they signed off on the idea, unaware of the purpose behind the idea.

The next day in class, Marie explained that a new program would be put in place to improve meister and weapon versatility as well as general cooperation and moral among the different students.

For the next month, death weapons and meisters would be switched around to train in different groups.

"With enough training," Marie added, "It may even be possible for non-partnered pairs to perform soul resonance, giving everyone far more options in a bind."

The students were... less than keen on this idea.

"Wasn't this tried once before?" Maka questioned.

"And didn't it all go to shrieking hell?" Soul added; Maka smacking the back of his head for using such language in the middle of class.

"Yes, but back then we had no proof it was possible," Marie explained, "Now, though we do. Crona, if you would."

Crona stepped up front, walking with more confidence and purpose than anyone had ever seen him do before.

Depressed people could have good days of course, but for someone as deep in the pits as Crona was, seeing him like this sparked a murmuring among the students talking about it.

Black Star, not caring much for subtly, said aloud, "Maybe he got laid." With a snickering that spread through some of the other students.

Before Maka could reach over and thump him as she had Soul, Crona looked over his shoulder with a smile and retorted, "And what if I did~?"

Most jaws in the classroom dropped at this, and all went silent. Those who weren't just plain shell shocked by it considered if he actually had; though of those most couldn't help but assume he would end up on the receiving end (something Blair was desperate to see but knew Crona wasn't quite ready for yet).

Almost if not more stunning than this was Crona catching Marie as she shifted into her weapon state, wielding her with ease and taking aim at targets that popped out of the walls and ceiling, even smart targeting without much effort.

The class was in awe, none more so than Maka. The validity of the idea confirmed, the class was suddenly extremely excited to try out new combinations, and waited patiently to be re-assigned.

At the end of class, Tsubaki blushed deeply at seeing she'd been paired with Crona. She still remembered what she had seen a week ago. She couldn't get the image of what she'd seen Marie and Crona out of her mind.

Her tension and blush only grew more intense as she felt Crona's hand grabbing her ass, "You were a naughty spy~" He whispered to her.

She... was not prepared for this new Crona. Though in fairness, very few could have been.

But over the following week... her nerves settled. Going against the hentai plot her mind had been presuming was just set up for her, Crona made no pass at her while they trained. Instead they... genuinely trained.

Worked together quite hard. He was able to wield her after a few days, though their fighting styles clashed immensely. It took awhile, and lots of effort, but the two managed to find a decent wave length to operate on, his timid yet persistent nature connecting with her caring and careful one.

By the end of the first week, the two were working together in a rather enjoyable dynamic. None of the students were really going on missions for the time being, as they didn't want to risk a screw up in the middle of such unique training.

From what Crona heard, some of the other pairs were actually working well together; though Crona and Tsubaki seemed to be progressing the fasted.

At the start of the second week, Tsubaki decided they could get a lot more done if she stayed over with him; and now that he'd been moved out of that dungeon, it seemed actually feasible.

He'd been moved in with Marie as of late, who'd been surprised by how much arguing she had to do to convince Lord Death that a literal fucking prison cell was no good place for a boy to be living and was more than likely worsening his depression rather than helping.

On her first night staying over though, Tsubaki learned that, while he seemed determined to not-or perhaps genuinely unable to-be a creep to her, there was nothing stopping his loving of his other lovers, and as soon as the lights went out for the night, Tsubaki could hear them going at it.

It was just Marie the first night, but Blair had joined them by the second. She could tell, because it was the second night when Tsubaki, that strange feeling bubbling up inside her again and mixing with her curiosity, started peeking in on them through a crack in the door.

She watched, legs squirming and heavy breath suppressed as Crona plowed Blair and Marie into oblivion night after night after night, trying different positions, all three eager to please the other two in different ways whenever they found on.

It made training more awkward for her, as being held by him after seeing this left her flustered. It was made even worse for Tsubaki by how genuine and nice Crona was. He wasn't doing this to her on purpose, and guilt began to mix in with her growing desires.

She wanted to just be able act normal, but ever time she saw his smile or heard his laugh is sent another pulse through her body that she was too inexperienced to process the meaning of; though she was smart enough to take a guess.

She made it to day three before she started masturbating, at first only after she'd returned to her bed, her face buried in her pillow as her fingers did to her poor needy pussy what a sledge hammer was known to do to a faberge egg.

But by day four she was working herself over while still watching, too overwhelmed by the sight to stop herself, her face going slightly numb as she pressed it against the door, her eye burning from staying open but unable to let herself blink, taking in every moment of the hot, raw passion on the other side of the door as her fingers stirred inside of herself with more and more aggression.

She had no idea how she hadn't been caught, but she didn't question it at the time. Things came to a head at the end of the first week. After training, the two went to bathe; but had neglected to coordinate who would bathe when.

When Crona reached the bathroom, he didn't hear the shower running when he entered-a product of Blair's magic meddling. Believing he was alone and about to take a shower, he stripped down and stepped towards the shower, reaching to pull the curtain back.

And as he did so, Blair dropped her spell, allowing the two of them to be aware of each other. Crona's eyes widened at this.

This had not been a part of the plan-which had basically been to just get to know Tsubaki and suggest being intimate when they'd gotten close enough-and he and Marie would be having words with Blair over this later.

Tsubaki's entire face went beet red as she saw Crona's body, his alluring feminine features, made more enticing by the muscle that had been built up; juxtaposed by the stunningly powerful looking member, already growing stiff from the sight of Tsubaki's naked body in all its glory, dripping with water and soap.

She half expected him to pin her against the shower wall, to ignore her pleas for him to let her go and use her against her will.

Paradoxically, it was the fact that he didn't that snapped the last straw. Crona's awe at her beauty gave way to shame at seeing her like this without knowing if she wanted.

He started to turn and cover his eyes, apologies starting to form in his throat. But before the first sorry could leave his lips, he felt her grabbing onto his torso.

Before he realized what was happening, she'd pulled their bodies together. Crona was surprised, but had enough experience with sexual things to know what to do next, moving to kiss her without her needing to make him.

She moaned.. or perhaps whimpered.

She'd watched them going at it for so long, she needed it so badly, worse than she was willing to admit to herself. Genuine moans followed as she felt Crona's hands moving along her body, groping her gently.

Crona tested how rough Tsubaki was alright with him being, but as he handled her beautiful breasts with more and more strength, it became clear how roughly she wanted it.

Grinning, Crona tapped into more of that black blooded strength, causing his feminine body to grow more masculine. Still feminine, though as more muscle became visible, and Crona seemed to grow in height-if ever so slightly-he took on a more womanly figure, giving the impression of a body building futanari for a moment.

He could definitely be seen as more male than he had before, leaving Tsubaki shocked with the transformation. Black blood seemed to have no end of surprises.

His tongue wrapped around hers, dominating their kiss as he fondled her aggressively. But just as she was starting to lose herself in the pleasure when she felt Crona's stiffness pressing against her.

Crona broke the kiss, giving Tsubaki a chance to back out if she wanted; though at this point he was quite certain she wouldn't. Hell at this point she might not be physically able to she was burning up so much.

Her grip on Crona only tightened as he spoke, "Marie and I managed to soul resonate with sex," he explained, "It was accidental, but that's how we knew it was possible."

Tsubaki wasn't too surprised by that at this point. She leaned in to whisper, "D-do it~" In a tone far more sensual than Crona was prepared to hear.

His hips pushed forward roughly, slamming into Tsubaki's hot, wet slit. She gasped at the sensation. She'd seen his size before, watched it plunging into Marie and Blair and even seen how their bodies distended slightly when he amped himself up with black blood.

But she still hadn't been prepared to feel just how deep into her he managed in a single thrust, how much she was stretched by his size; and she most certainly wasn't ready for the rough pace of his pumping hips.

Mind you, none of this stopped her from responding to Crona's question of if he was being too rough with an animalistic groan followed by a sputtered, "M-more~!" Crona, grinning, got back to work, hips picking up the pace even more, hammering into Tsubaki's cunt.

She felt amazing around him, tighter than Blair and, while lacking her primal lust, lacking none of her desire. Tsubaki couldn't think beyond how amazing it felt, pleasure washing through her like waves with no end in sight, dulling all other senses as she took it.

She wasn't sure how long it was before her first release, likely not long-at least for Crona-before a cry louder than the others erupted out of her, pleasure becoming ecstasy as she came.

Crona slowed, if only slowly, and adjusted their position, lifting Tsubaki off her feet and moving his face down to her chest, kissing and sucking on her breasts.

He could easily keep her up with his own strength, but her holding onto him so tightly-to the point that were he not amped up her nails would likely have pierced the skin-certainly helped.

In a bit of a haze, upon feeling her legs lifted, she moved them around Crona's waist, locking them behind him.

Grinning up at her, he pressed her harder to the wall as he picked up the pace, going even rougher than he had before. The sound of their hips smacking together soon grew to drowned out the water of the shower, which was turning cold now though neither of them could have noticed.

Tsubaki could even feel the wall behind her starting to strain from the effort it was taking through her from Crona's thrusts.

Her second climax came not long after she noticed this. She was already close from the rutting and was sent over the edge by his growing more aggressive with her tits, the unfamiliar pleasure-she'd generally not given her chest any attention during self pleasure-bringing her over the edge.

She barely had time to recover before she felt Crona reach his first though, the boy's cock slamming _deep _inside of her.

His cock slamming against her womb already had her mind going blank, and the hot sensation of his cum unloading into her finished the job.

Crona would later tell her that apparently the orgasmic scream she let out had been heard by Marie and Blair, both of whom hadn't even been inside at the moment.

Tsubaki had no memory of the next few moments, but given how she felt when she returned to lucidity, she could believe it.

Still out of it, it took her a moment to realize what Crona was doing as he turned her mostly limp body over. She only caught on when she felt his cock pressing against her other hole.

She was nervous about this, having never once tried anything like this. But she trusted Crona. She had before they'd been intimate like this, she could trust him with something like this.

At her confirmation, Crona pushed in; and while the pleasure was intense, she desperately wished she'd thought to suggest he move slower.

The boy meant well, but his default speed seemed to be 'concrete shattering' even when entering an until that moment virgin asshole.

She was going to have to tear a strip of Blair for this, as she felt quite certain that she was responsible for this.

She couldn't form words once he started. Her mind, already foggy from the repeated releases, cracked and splintered apart as his cock proceeded to devastate her asshole, plowing her like a field with genuine love and care and unaware of his mercilessness.

Tsubaki was sure she came, perhaps several times, but her memory of the rest of the fun blurred together before fading out. She knew that she'd agreed to joining his harem. She remembered Crona turning her to kiss her, sparking a feeling of pleasure inside her and spreading out throughout the rest of her body as she and Crona achieved soul resonance as he'd said they could.

But she couldn't say anything with certain beyond that. When she came to, remarkably sore but feeling far too satisfied to feel bothered by this, she still had Crona's member buried in her, though he didn't seem to have been rutting her in her sleep, more just keeping their bodies connected and close.

They were in the bedroom, laying in the same bed he'd been using to drill Blair and Marie; both of whom weren't far from her, likely waiting for their regularly scheduled rutting to resume. Marie seemed to keep a metaphorical leash on Blair though, allowing Crona to have time to talk with Tsubaki.

She, thankfully, confirmed her agreement to join his harem; on the proviso he learn how to not leave her feeling like she'd gone ten rounds with a witch. He agreed, albeit sheepishly. He didn't want to hurt people with fun.

"Unless they want to get hurt~" Blair teased, "Come on, it wasn't that bad was it~?" She questioned, Tsubaki's deep blush saying more than her words could have.

Crona giggled, kissing her gently, holding her close as his hips began to move again, gently-and then quite roughly-bouncing her on his cock.

Tsubaki was quite certain she'd wake just as sore as she did this time. But she couldn't bring herself to stop him..


	4. Chapter 4

"Enchanted Sword Mode!" Crona called, Tsubaki shifting to the bladed form and demonstrating his skill with her for the class.

He could use her other forms as well, but not as effectively. His pre-existing skill with a sword made Tsubaki's sword form the easiest to connect with her with.

This would have been impressive enough on its own, but they'd gone even farther. He could wield his Ragnarok blade as well for a dual wielding attack, slashing through targets like a master swordsman.

They'd even created their own special attack with it, The Light Dark Checkmate, which was liable to one shot a witch if well placed; if admittedly taking far more energy from both of them than most attacks of its kind did. It was skill far greater than anyone else had managed.

Some were working well with their re-assigned partners, even managing soul resonance and making their own moves. But none had made as much progress as Crona and Tsubaki.

Both Maka and Black Star were proud of the good work, even if Maka came close to getting slugged for mentioning off hand that Crona might actually look cooler with Tsubaki than Black Star did.

Along with their strength together, rumors of them secretly fucking were also on the rise, as no one could think of any other way that soul resonance with someone else's weapon could grow so effortless so quickly; especially with this now being the second weapon other than his own he'd managed to wield effectively.

This earned Marie a few funny looks as well. All three went out of their way to deny the rumors when mentioned explicitly, but Crona's growing confidence was difficult not to notice, and many reported having seen him outright playing grab ass with one or both of them; which Tsubaki had tried someone to make him to preserve the secrecy.

Now, though, everyone was to be shuffled once again to keep everyone fluid and adaptable. Crona now found himself leaving class with the Thompson sisters, while Tsubaki was now with Maka.

"So," Liz said as they left the school, "When are you gonna try to fuck us~?" She said this in a joking tone to lighten the mood, as the rumors were so openly spread she knew he'd know and hopefully laugh. Crona smiled, but did not laugh. Instead, he reached out around the both of them, grabbing both by their asses and pulling them against himself.

"Tonight if you're up for it~" He answered. There was a moment's pause before Crona's chin met Liz's knee and then the back of his head met the side of the building. It had been a quite literal knee jerk response, and she apologized somewhat as they helped him up.

"Don't worry about it," He said, "It'd take a lot more than that to really hurt me these days, and I guess that was a *bit* forward." He said with a chuckle.

Patty was surprised, both by the offer and her sister's reaction. It.. didn't sound that bad to her. Perhaps she'd have to have a talk with her sister...

* * *

A week had passed since the switch up.

Tsubaki and Maka's connection had started off weaker than Maka was happy with; but Tsubaki's kind, calm, almost motherly personality seemed to assist quite a bit, and now they were advancing much faster; albeit not near as fast as Crona had. She just couldn't help but wonder...

"So," Maka asked one day after training, "Are.. those rumors.. are they true? Not that I'm implying anything, I just.. it spread like wildfire, and you advanced so fast."

Tsubaki hesitated, then sighed, "It is."

Maka's eyes widened. She'd had her suspects, but it was another thing altogether to have them confirmed.

"And uh.. it's not just me."

Maka listened in shock as Tsubaki explained not just her relationship with Crona, but also Crona's with Marie and Blair. Maka was stone faced for a long moment. When she stood, she had murder in her eyes.

"I'm going to rip that bitch apart, with my bare hands if I have to. No one uses my friends like that." She said through grit teeth.

"N-no Maka, you've got it all wrong," Tsubaki tried to say quickly so Maka didn't rush off to find and do to Blair's spine what cinder blocks generally did to glass statues, "They haven't been using him or forcing themselves on anyone. They have an actual relationship, a loving, caring one. It's an odd one to be sure, but it's real."

"I have a pretty hard time believing Blair cares about anything but fucking with people's heads." Maka said, fists clenched so tight she risked hardening the air molecules into diamonds in her palms. "It's true though."

Turning on her heels, Maka found Blair.

Blair had never been happier to have her powers, because the punch she avoided went through the wall like tissue paper and had been aimed squarely at her face.

She tried desperately to get Maka to listen, and because of Tsubaki's vouching for her, Maka was eventually persuaded to at least hear her out; though did so with a firm grip on Blair's tail so that if she wasn't pleased with what she heard, she could prevent the feline escaping.

Blair explained the whole story right from the start with Crona using Maka's laundry to masturbate. Her jaw dropped at this, and dropped farther at the knowledge that the panties she was wearing at that very moment had been soaked in the boy's release at least four times.

She explained how she'd found and blackmailed him-which earned her a broken nose before Tsubaki was able to calm Maka down again and let her finish.

Blair explained how she had really wanted to help and only blackmailed him because she knew his hang ups wouldn't let him try.

She explained how she'd effectively become a teacher, how they'd brought in Marie, then Tsubaki, and how he was more than likely plowing the Thompson Sisters into the ground even as they spoke.

She saved the most important information for last though. "Even though he is making genuine loving connections with us, we aren't the ones he started doing this for. He's getting all this experience, trying to become near enough a sex god... all so he can please you. He wants you Maka, more than anyone else."

Maka had only gotten more and more red faced as the story went on, and now she was truly at a loss. She'd never been in the ballpark of a boy liking her, much less being in love. She didn't know how to handle this.

"I was afraid of this," Blair tsked, "Crona isn't the only one in need of more confidence. Luckily, we can help you out. And even better, we can get you a front row seat~"

Maka wasn't sure if she should be curious or terrified, and found herself a bit of both.

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki, and Blair all arrived at Marie's home.

Tsubaki and Blair were still dressed normally, but Maka had insisted on changing. She wasn't wearing a full dress per say, but was most definitely in more alluring, date night type clothing; or at least the Maka version of such an outfit. She wanted to look special for this, although she refused to articulate why, had a hard time doing so even to herself. She cared deeply for Crona.

How could she not after everything. 'Could that caring really have become.. more?' She questioned herself as Marie lead them down a hall to the bedroom.

They could hear the moans before they even reached the door, leaving Maka's cheeks red once again before she could even force herself to look through the crack in the door Marie had made for them all to look through.

Much like the confirmation of the rumors, knowing what she was going to see and actually seeing it were shockingly different.

On the bed, Crona was drilling into Liz's ass, the Thompson sister on her fours, eyes gradually rolling back in her head as her legs shook and her pussy leaked thick seed. Tsubaki shook her head with a chuckle.

As much as she'd tried to teach the boy to slow down and be careful, he still had a hard time focusing on it when he got going, and so was hammering Liz like a nail with a cock that could probably bend metal, black blood making already super human strength and speed into something truly frightening.

Nearby, Patty was sitting with her legs spread open as she watched her sister getting drilled. Marie entered the room, going to the girl to give her plump chest some attention.

One rough thrust into Liz must have hit somewhere sensitive, as it resulted in one last loud cry from the girl before she collapsed to the bed, passing out as Crona unloaded hard into her tight hole.

His motions only stopped for a moment or two before he continued to use her ass, not having reached his limit yet. He leaned over her, practically manhandling her breasts as he continued to pump into her.

Maka had started squirming from the show before them for some time, so her fingers had found their way over their crotch and began rubbing some time before she became conscious of the emotion and grew more embarrassed.

Blair, though, had seen it straight away and moved behind her. Maka was caught off guard by a gag in her mouth, her hands being grabbed and bound magically. Maka was certain she could break free if she tried, she'd done so before when Blair had gotten a bit too ornery and Tsubaki wouldn't let Blair do something like this if Maka truly didn't want it.

But as she felt moans building up in her as Blair began to grope her through her clothes, she decided to see how this would play out.

While she didn't trust Blair as far as she could punt her, she quite literally trusted Tsubaki, Crona, and Marie with her life. If they were all trusting this, and doing so well with it, perhaps it was worth a try.

In the room, Crona came a second time as he kissed Liz's lips, sliding out to leave her bloated and blacked out before turning to Patty.

Crona had been having sex with the two sisters for about three days now, Liz having been the only reason they held out that long. Hearing the sex he was having with the other three chipped away at them as well until it had been too much.

They had been, as Patty kept telling Liz they would, enjoying themselves. Grown somewhat addicted perhaps, but that seemed to be quickly becoming the rule rather than the exception for Crona's lovers.

Crona kissed Marie as a thanks for getting Patty ready for her. The sister was on her back now, eager for her turn. Crona lined up, his member amplified by the stunning level of control he'd been gradually gaining, turning his already impressive member into an utter pitch black monster.

It hit every weak spot possible inside of Patty as he thrust into her, kissing her deeply as he set to hammering into her round about the same force as he generally used with his sword to cut through concrete.

His normal pace had already been able to make his girls scream due to his innate strength and inability to go slowly. But with the mastery he'd gained over his blood, he was damn close to a sexual Adonis; either in spite of or especially with his still (albeit quite muscled) trap girly body, depending on your outlook.

She squealed in delight as Crona rutted into her like a heated animal, her stomach bulging lewdly from the size of the rod hammering into her. He groped her chest as he plowed into her, loving their softness against him.

Nearby, Maka was still watching. Tsubaki had joined in playing with her body when it became clear she was in fact into it, and between the two of them-not to mention the show before her-her legs were shaking by now, juices leaking down them from her increasingly wet pussy.

Finally the two brought her over the edge as she watched Patty scream out, back arching in pleasure as she came; if anything spurring Crona on to pick up the speed instead of slowing down. Crona rolled her over, now below her as she rode him.

Below him in physical space, but if the forceful bouncing Crona's thrusts caused, or the desperate bucking of her hips when he was still, meant anything, no change had occurred in who was in charge here. Patty didn't bother keeping track of how many times she went over.

At a certain point it was too difficult to tell when they started and stopped, and she didn't like numbers much anyway.

Crona, for his part, had managed to pump two thick loads into Patty before she collapsed, unable to continue. She didn't have a long time to rest unfortunately, as Crona was not done.

Pulling her up from the bed, he positioned her with her face against the nearby wall as Crona stood, holding her up and ramming into her ass. She screamed out as her ass was stretched mercilessly. She loved the sex, but her ass wasn't used to Crona's cock when he was doing that bitch breaker move of his.

She tried to ask him to stop, knowing he didn't actually want to hurt her, but the position made it impossible as Crona's thrusts forced her face against the wall, muffling her words as Crona unknowingly utterly abused her poor hole.

Crona moaned, whispering sweet things to the newest of his lovers, blissfully ignorant of her eyes rolling back and tongue lulling out even as he picked the pace up further; lifting and slamming her hips down force himself in deeper and harder using gravity. Patty was more or less gone by now, the fastest Crona had broken a girl yet, but she'd take another burning hot load before Crona was done with her.

As he set her down, seeing her face and believing her to have simply gotten too tired post climax even as her asshole gaped from the rutting, Crona turned to Marie, "Your turn~" He purred.

He started towards her, only to be stopped by Blair kicking in the door and presenting a bound, shaking, and soaked Maka with a look anxiety and perhaps excitement in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Crona froze as he looked at Maka. Part of it was surprise from her and the others stumbling in so suddenly, but honestly that faded fast.

What really kept the boy's feet planted was fear. Fear and paranoia and anxiety. He'd grown more confident over this time, more sure of himself, more skilled. But Maka... she was something else in his mind. Something so much more than him.

She was the one who'd broken down his walls, who'd rescued him in more senses of the word than he had the vocabulary to explain.

She was a titan.. a goddess.. and despite all the preparation they'd done, in the moment, Crona found himself freezing, his breathing going shaky as his body shivered. He was reverted back to his old self, he could feel it, and he couldn't stop it.

Blair, however, could at least try. The magical cat girl saw what was happening and approached him.

She didn't want all the work they'd been doing for months now to go down the toilet just like that. And truthfully.. she'd grown to genuinely care for him, and seeing him like this was upsetting her.

She hugged him close, whispering, "You've got this Crona baby. This is what you've been training for remember~?" She purred, giving him a loving kiss before pulling back. Maka was taken aback by how supportive Blair seemed to be.

She hadn't thought the cat was possible of such a thing. Nearby, Marie and Tsubaki sat with one another to watch the show together; and perhaps lend each other a hand as they did so.

Crona calmed down steadily as Blair freed Maka from her bindings. Fun as she thought it'd be to leave her bound, she knew Crona needed it to be one hundred definitely her choice for it to take in his mind.

Maka and Crona looked one another in the eye, both seeming to be equally nervous now, Maka being the first to respond.

"Did you... did you really do all of this for me?" Maka questioned, finding it all a bit hard to believe.

Crona nodded. He was fearful of the answer. He was ready to hear her call him stupid, to call him a creep or a loser.

He was not ready for what he did hear.

"But.. why? Of all the girls out there.. of the girls you've already got.." Maka looked down at her body, at her flat chest and thin legs, powerful but not muscled, healthy but not endowed, "I'm so plain... so boring.."

She'd been told such things before, and while she'd defended herself at said times she'd always known and agreed. She was too logical a person to try and deny it. She'd never been bothered by how she looked of course, and even now wasn't.

But she was extremely confused how anyone could possible be so devoted to winning someone with her body over.

Now it was Maka's turn to be caught off guard as Crona suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a deep, passionate, heated kiss. It seemed her words had poured gasoline onto the fire burning in the boy's soul for her.

He was not about to stand by and let the woman he loved more than life-entirely literally given he'd literally gotten to choose between them once or twice-feel like she wasn't worthy.

This was unacceptable and would be rectified so help him god. Maka shuddered as his tongue pushed against hers dominantly, wrapping around her own dominantly as it extended from the powers of his black blood.

Maka was surprised by the control as well as the assertiveness. Much as she didn't like to admit it, she had imagined things with herself and Crona before, and she had more than once pictured herself in the dominant role.

This, though, was by no means bad.. Blair swiftly moved the unconscious Thompson sisters away from the bed as Crona moved Maka towards it. Maka was laid on her back on the bed, Maka moving over top of her with a heated look in his eyes.

Maka had always cared for Crona, but she could see him in a new light now. He had grown. He wasn't that same scared little boy she'd had to save.

"I never thought you'd like me like this.." Maka said with a small smile as Crona looked over her half naked body.

Crona shook his head, "I still don't think you understand Maka. I don't like you." One fluid motion from the boy and she went from half naked to full, "I love you~"

The words were intense enough, but Maka was hit by another strong sensation as Crona's lips clamped around her nipple to suck and tug on her chest.

Her chest was small yes, but very sensitive. She was surprise with how much vigor he was putting into pleasing her, moving between her tits to give both of them attention as the other hand slid down her body.

Having seen so many large breasted women in Crona's little group, she'd have assumed that was what he was into above all.

Even now, she still didn't full understand that Crona's entire concept of beauty of centered around her specifically. But he'd make sure she knew and never forgot it. She was so focused on the pleasure she was already feeling, she didn't notice that his other hand had made it between her legs.

He rubbed it gently before his fingers pushed inside, working dexterously inside of her.

She'd grown hot and wet inside from everything happening, and she was only growing hotter and wetter as Crona showed her how skilled he'd gotten. Blair watched with excitement as Maka's expression contorted and her moans grew more intense as the unexpectedly intense pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave.

Maka's hips bucked though she could not recall making them do so. She'd experimented with pleasure of course, namely as a means of stress relief.

But she could count the times she'd cum with her fingers alone-pun only somewhat intended-and it had never been this intense before. She screamed out as she came from his efforts, his fingers having found her weak spots and set to unraveling her with ruthless efficiency.

Her vision turned spotty for a few moments she floated in the pleasure for a few moments. When it returned to normal, Crona was over her, smiling down at her. It sent a shiver up her spine.

Not because he was looking intense and sexy or dominant, but because even after what had just happened-in spite of what was about to happen-he was still Crona with his same sweet, kind, innocent looking smile.

That, she knew, was better than anything else he could have been. She could see now more than ever how so many were already with him.

Crona leaned down to kiss her, this time Maka having time to kiss him back, her arms moving up and around his neck to hold onto him. The moment was bliss for a few moments, before her eyes suddenly opened, wide as dinner plates.

Crona, having seemingly never learned the finer points of holding back, and far too riled up considering this was his love, had not merely thrust into her.

He'd rammed his entire length-at full size, black blood size and girth amplification included-to the hilt inside of Maka's formerly virgin cunt.

Her stomach bulged massively from it, several of the onlookers wincing as they saw it, having felt that pain before, and knowing that someone as inexperienced as Maka would definitely be feeling that for the next week.

But... to everyone watching's shock, Maka didn't seem to be feeling pain.

She was feeling pleasure. Nothing, but pleasure. Her virginity had been lost with a thrust that could have gone through a concrete wall and there was no pain whatsoever. As much of a jaw dropper as this was, the girls' jaws nearly hit the floor at Maka's response to it.

Her mind being pulled into this new dimension of pleasure she'd not presumed possible seemed to have flipped some kind of switch in Maka's mind. Crona, not sure how she was going to respond, broke the kiss to make sure she was alright.

This was met with Maka grabbing either side of his face, and in the sluttiest, most lust filled voice anyone could have even imagined coming from Maka's mouth, breathed out, "Crona.. f-fuck me, h-hard.. fuck me like that~"

Her eyes had glazed over somewhat, but she'd not been fucked silly or anything. Even Crona was shocked at this reaction, but he grinned. His goddess had made a direct and clear request of him. There was only one thing he could possible do in response~

The girls watched in awe as Maka took Crona's utter bitch breaker of a cock at full strength with the ease with which a prostitute took a single finger.

Even Blair and Marie had had to ask Crona to slow down or even stop when he went all out like this as recently as earlier in the week, and here Maka was taking it all and demanding more.

There had to be some trick to it, Blair was certain, but she couldn't see how. She was clearly taking it all, and if the glass shattering screams of ecstasy were anything to go by, she was feeling all the pleasure.

Maka was strong for sure but Tsubaki and Marie had been drilled into a mind melted mess more many times as well. Blair shuddered at the thought that Maka had had such a powerful slut buried deep in her soul.

Or perhaps it had been created just now with her love and newly brewing lust for Crona. Either way, it was the hottest thing Blair had ever seen, and she proceeded to join Tsubaki and Marie on the nearby couch, needing immediate release.

Maka's legs were locked around Crona's hips with such determined strength that, he realized, he literally could not have pulled himself away from her if he'd wanted.

Not that he would have dared, but the knowledge that she wouldn't have let him sent a tingle along Crona's spine, and only fanned the flames inside both of them as he plowed Maka into the bed.

Said bed had been reinforced specifically to handle Crona when he got like this-as you only get literally fucked into the ground once before you learn your lesson and prepare-and even now it was was shaking back and forth on its bolt/riveted metal legs.

It was possible its foundation had just been worn away from repeated fun, but Marie was certain that wasn't the case. Maka came hard and fast, as they'd have expected from a virgin taking Crona's full intensity.

But, adding to the growing pile of shit they hadn't expected, she hardly seemed phased by it. She screamed and moaned and shook, but barely seconds passed before her hips were pumping again, demanding Crona pound back into her.

Each request for more was yet more kindling on the fire, another shot of adrenaline through his entire body as he plowed into his love with all the force he was physically capable of; which was no small amount of the creaking wood and metal was anything to go by.

None could keep track of the amount of times Maka had cum, but given how many she seemed to be capable of without blacking the fuck out, it hardly seemed to matter. At some point, Maka unlocked her legs from Crona's waist.

Before he could be upset by this, he realized she was moving them up to Crona's shoulders. He pushed forward so they were more or less passed both of their shoulders-a sight that handily brought Blair over the edge, soaking Marie's face without warning-and picked the back up once again.

The minutes stretched on, as though even time itself was stunned by Maka's durability and unable to proceed properly. Her womb was hit so hard for so long she'd surely have been unconscious from the intensity alone, to say nothing of the pain.

And yet, when Crona was finally about to cum and started to pull back, Maka's arms held onto him tighter.

"Fill me Crona~ fill me up with your kids~" Crona had developed quite a lot of restraint in terms of cumming.

He could generally hold it in long enough to make the girls cum at least once extra even when teetering on the edge. But those words... coming from Maka... absolutely nothing could have stopped it, Crona letting out a noise that was debatably a grunt or a whimper.

It was ultimately drowned out by Maka's giddy cry of, "Y-YES~!" As she was bloated twice over by the release. This, the others expected, would be the end of the fun for the night. They were honestly shocked she'd lasted that long, Crona actually panting as he slid out of her.

But, as though logic itself had given up, Maka instead rolled herself over, pushing her hips up with her knees, and reached back to spread the cheeks of her ass for Crona, "Fuck me here Crona~ don't stop~" Despite how things usually went in bed by this point, it was Crona's mind starting to scramble; though in a different way.

He didn't hesitate or even really think consciously. She wanted more. He wanted more. Perhaps need would have been a better word for it at this point. Crona slammed into Maka's ass with as just force as he had her pussy, taking her virginity there as well.

This, though, Maka would at some point grow to at least partially regret, as in the following days she would indeed have a hard time sitting without pain.

But that was for later. At the moment, Maka's pupil-less eyes were heart-shaped, her tongue was starting to lull out, and she felt nothing but pure, primal pleasure and an intense, desperate desire for more.

Crona couldn't believe how wonderful she felt. Every part of Maka's body seemed intent on squeezing around his cock and milking it for all it was worth. Were Maka on top, Crona was pretty sure she'd end up killing them both with it.

He was starting to understand what the girls had been trying to explain to him about learning to hold back-something he would eventually learn to do with everyone other than Maka.

Her ass gripped around Crona's cock like it couldn't live without it, Crona slamming in with all his might to show how mutual the feeling was.

Again, trying to keep track of how long they were at it was a fools errand, but the other girls had all had time to make sure everyone had cum, rest, recover, and do so again before Maka and Crona even started slowing down, Liz and Patty having even woken up and gotten a turn with the other girls.

Finally, with early morning birds chirping outside, Crona leaned down to kiss Maka as he slammed in one last time, the two cumming together intensely; Maka's body bloating even more from the absurd amounts of thick, hot cum he let out into her.

Then, giving the girls one last shock, Crona collapsed on top of Maka, having run out of energy with her.

The two laid there, blissfully passed out together, Crona's member still buried to the hilt inside of Maka, the lovers clinging to one another in their sleep.

* * *

Three weeks had now passed.

Crona was joining Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty on a mission to defeat a witch with Marie following along as a sort of supervisor.

The experiment for switching partners had worked swimmingly. Black Star could Soul and the Thompson Sisters, Kid able to wield Tsubaki and Soul-though still preferred the twins for obvious reasons, Maka could wield everyone, and Crona could wield all but Soul; with whom he could at the very least fight with outside of weapon form effectively.

Between their new teamwork and existing skills, they had handled plenty of missions, and now was time for a big one.

The cult worshiping the witch was a non-threat honestly, sorted out within moments of arrival. The witch herself, though, was another story. She was tall and dressed in black leather.

Maleficent, the dragon witch. She hit hard. Sweeping away the team members with single, intense blasts of flaming magic.

All but Marie and Crona were sent flying by the attacks. No one was able to land a hit until Maka and Black Star switched weapons.

Using Witch Hunter matched with Black Star's strength, they managed to cut a path through the intense magical fire, allowing Maka, her speed amplified by cursed sword, to get into position behind the witch to switch back.

Maka landed a powerful Genie Hunter from behind. It was ultimately a minimal amount of damage, but it was enough to distract her and limit her speed.

Everyone went at it with their strongest attacks, Marie and Kid being the last ones to collapse, leaving Crona alone against the witch.

By this point, she was battered, blooding, and literally smoldering from the damage. They weren't even in a building anymore, the battle having reduced it to ruins around them.

Crona was terrified of course, but he wasn't about to run. Not now. Not with all his friends and lovers at risk.

He drew Ragnarok blade and rushed the witch, who let out another blast of magical fire.

Crona didn't care, rushing through the spray. He blocked it where he could and ignored it where he couldn't, forcing slowly, brutally through the spray of burning green until he reached the witch and promptly sent her head on a permanent vacation from her body, reducing her to a witch soul.

He collapsed, panting heavily. Soon, the others were up, and there came the question of who exactly would be claiming the witch soul. There was some debating over who had earned it, who deserved it, who even wanted it.

The conversation was going in circles, and no one even noticed Ragnarok inching closer to the soul until it was too late, the black blood sword reaching out and swallowing the soul.

Crona glared, extremely annoyed, until he felt a burning sensation flowing through him.

He'd not bothered to keep track of how many souls he'd consumed. He'd taken 99, and this was the witch soul.

His legs shook hard, and he double over, vomiting black blood as the burning spread throughout his body.

The others watched, half curious half frightened as he shook, Crona's bones cracking and reforming as his eyes rolled back.

He was going into shock, and it was going to be violent.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed since the witch mission, and Crona found himself now against another.

This time, though, he was facing her alone. Baba Yaga had heard that Crona was coming, and was now fleeing; riding in her flying cauldron. She'd left her underlings to guard her palace, and believed they would stall the reaper long enough for her to get her special ritual in motion.

Once in motion, it couldn't be stopped, not even by a death scythe. She was very nearly to her destination when a blast spike stabbed her through the chest.

In shock, she looked above her to see Crona, black wings spread out, holding out his hand; from which the black spike was extending.

Baba Yaga was aghast. Her underlings weren't the best but it would have taken an entire army to clear them that fast. She raised her staff, firing out a concentrated beam of magic. The wings closed around Crona's body, the blast deflected harmlessly without so much as moving it.

As they parted, Crona raised his free hand. Black blood flowed out and formed into his sword. Ten feet tall, with curved spikes protruding along the blade, Ragnarok had been remade more lethality.

"Please.. please no!" Baba Yaga begged, "I'm too young to die, please I'll do anything!"

"No," Crona said firmly, "The children you lured away were too young. The men and women you sacrificed for power were too young. A being like you deserves no mercy."

Crona began to pull the spike back into his body, bringing himself down closer to the witch with his sword raised over his head. She struggled and tried to cast a spell, but the sword connected with her skull before she could.

The spikes spun and jutted out, the blade burning with intense power. She may as well have been caught in a meat grinder, reduced to the kind of gore that would make a sausage maker vomit.

Thankfully it faded after only a moment, reduced to a simple purple orb a soul. Crona sighed, pointing his sword out to it before remembering he no longer needed to collect souls for himself.

It had become second nature to collect. He instead withdrew his weapon and brought the soul into the stone jar he'd been given for it. Crona let the wings back out and took off to return to the academy.

He was a death scythe now, and was a rather unique case. He was not a standard death scythe, having had the black blood of Ragnarok forced into his body rather than being born with the ability to transform.

But the blood had been so thoroughly integrated that upon Ragnarok consuming the witch soul, the transformation effected his own body rather than just the weapon. The black blood was no longer separate to Crona himself.

They'd fused properly now, a single very powerful entity. It had affected his physical appearance as well. He'd crown taller, and the muscles he'd started to develop naturally had been amplified.

He was still mistaken for a woman on occasion, he was just too beautiful for that to ever be fully negated it seemed. But his lovers knew all too well what he was.

There had been a lot of testing, experimentation, debating and planning, but he had finally been cleared as a proper death scythe for DWMA, tasked with handling missions too risky or dangerous for the students.

In exchange for his work, he'd been given a new home for him and his harem to live in together. He lived in Death City now, partially because it was the most convenient location to keep him and partially to keep eyes on him should complications arrive.

He may have been freed from the madness but he was still a black blood weapon and they weren't completely sure what might happen with one that was also a death scythe. But Crona knew he would be alright, something he'd never been able to say with confidence before.

He was happy with his new life, going on a few missions a week, and having the rest of his time to spend however he wished to; which basically meant spending all the time with his wives.

He smiled as he flew, a small bit of warmth spreading throughout him at the thought. 'Wives.' He had proposed to the many members of his harem two months ago, around the time he had been cleared by the doctors and researchers making sure he was safe to continue his life.

He had created rings using his black blood, and had gotten a different gem stone for each of them to show each of them how much he cared for them all.

Marie had received an orange sun stone, Tsubaki an emerald, Liz and Patty a ruby and carnelian, and Maka a blue diamond. Some of them had gotten slightly huffy at Maka's diamond, but none of them were surprised. She would always been the greatest focus of Crona's love even if he could share it with them all.

He had wanted to do something special for Blair as well, but she didn't seem to think it would be right for him to marry her, what with her being a cat and all.

She was content to be his official life long FWB, and rather than a ring, he'd instead gotten her a collar with a amethyst gem cut to look like a cat's bell. Blair had seemed rather content with this by itself; and had made Crona very aware of this.

Crona reached the town, flying up to Lord Death's room to drop off the witch soul. Having control over the wings made travel so much more convenient he felt. His mission complete, he was finally able to return home, and took off to return to his new life.

Again, the thought of this actually being his life made him smile. It would have been unthinking before. He arrived shortly after at his home.

It was immaculate, a beautiful mansion fit for Crona's new status, and for his many lovely partners. He landed at the door, opening the doors and entering. He couldn't see or hear any of his many lovers in the front room nor living room.

Before he could call out to any of them, he heard a sultry, "Welcome back~"

Crona smiled, looking up to see Blair in her fully cat form, waiting for him on a banister above, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

She pounced from it, shifting to her sexy body as she did so so she could wrap her arms and legs around Crona as she landed, kissing him heatedly as she did so. Crona returned the kiss warmly, hands sliding along her lovely body as he held her against him.

"Happy to see me~?" He asked with a smirk.

She giggled, "As if you had to ask. You've been gone all week! Some of us has gotten rather frisky~" She licked his cheek gently, grinding herself against him gently.

He chuckled at this, carrying her off towards the bedroom, where he suspected the others would all be. He pushed the door open with his foot so he wouldn't have to put Blair down, and was meant with a glorious sight.

On the massive bed that more than fit the entire group, all the other girls were already at it, seemingly trying to satiate themselves while they waited for Crona's return. Maka and Tsubaki were wrapped around each other in a heated sixty-nine position, eating each other out with passionate hunger.

Nearby, Marie was on her back, her fingers pumping vigorously into Liz and Patty's wet cunts; the sisters returning the favor by sucking eagerly on the older woman's chest. Crona smiled at this, and tossed Blair onto the bed.

Her clothes vanished magically, Crona's clothes gone seemingly just as fast, leaving him already naked by the time the others all noticed he was there.

He tensed his body slightly, allowing the black blood to flow throughout his entire body, enhancing his... well, his everything quite frankly. He had mastered it for combat of course, but after that, he'd learned to control it, and could use it effectively without hurting his lovers.

It was effectively another form, and the only time he could be said with certainty to not look feminine. This was the girls' first official time seeing this, and all looked on in awe.

"Apologies I was gone so long my loves," He said with a smile, "I've kept you waiting long enough~"

Blair, personally, was slightly upset, as she personally preferred he look cute and girly even if he was to be dominant over her. Her disappointed faded quickly though.

Or perhaps faded is the wrong word. It's more that it was fucked out of her with all the gentleness of a sledgehammer. Crona's cock, enhanced both in size and in strength from the blood, slammed into Blair's cunt without hesitation, plowing her into the bed.

The magical cat girl cried out. He'd been good before, but this was the biggest she'd ever felt, the hardest she'd ever felt; and Blair had gotten around in her time.

The strength and size-while enough to quite literally break people-isn't what caught Blair truly by surprise though.

No, it was the sensation of another cock pressing against her other hole that had her surprised. It was tricky to get a good look from the angle she was at, but she could see the growing shaft of a second cock growing from Crona's body, formed from sturdy black blood.

It was harder than steel but formed just flexible enough that it could be used for fun without hurting anyone.

Well... without hurting them anymore than being fucked by two cocks with roughly the same force of a wrecking ball slamming into a building would. Blair's moans became screams at the feeling, her back arching as she was drilled like a diamond mine.

Her legs twitched and even her tail tensed and went rigid. Crona could see the way her body bulged and contorted from the size of the rods railing her, pleased with the results of his careful work. His hands moved down to Blair's chest.

His hands were enhanced by the black blood, and as he groped the cat girl's plump breasts, he did so more dominantly and aggressively than he'd ever been capable of before, let alone even tried to.

The others watched in awe as Blair was utterly dismantled, fucked into nine levels of oblivion by Crona's new power, writhing and cumming every few minutes while Crona's hips never stopped, pumping like a well oiled machine and shaking the entire bed with their force; no small feat given the size of it and how reinforced it was to the ground.

With a final slap of skin against skin, Crona sighed, unloading through both cocks into Blair; her eyes rolling back as her body went limp.

He slid out of her, leaving her bloated by the release with excess seed oozing from her holes; both of which were left gaping from how much they'd been stretched.

The others had all but stopped playing with one another to watch Crona and Blair, their lust growing more intense as they did, all wanting to feel this new power their master possessed. As he looked over them all, he pointed to Marie first.

Grinning eagerly, Marie laid herself out for Crona, allowing him to pounce on her, stuffing her as he had Blair. She cried out at the feeling of her pussy and asshole being forced apart.

Crona kissed the fellow death scythe heatedly, lifting her legs to put her into a proper mating press. She groaned happily, hips bucking roughly to meet Crona's, the waves of pleasure amplifying as she did so.

Where before there had been a height difference, Crona matched her as he was now, the new look and the associated strength only making it better for the both of them.

Crona moved his arms around Marie's legs, groping her chest as he rutted into her, hips slamming against her even rougher than he had with Blair.

Marie moaned blissfully, loving how it felt. The position was more submissive in nature than she was used to, but she didn't care. Hell, she may have even been enjoying it more than she was expecting to if she were to be honest to herself.

"I love you Marie," he moaned to his former teacher, the first to officially join his harem, "I want to have children with all of my wives, to breed you all tonight if I can help it~"

Marie shuddered as he said this, gripping the bed on either side of her, relishing the sensation of Crona's cocks stretching and hammering into her body.

"F-fuck yes~ please Crona~" Marie groaned. She'd always had a motherly side to her, and the prospect of actually having children of her own added an extra thrill to the fun they were having, "Give it me, all of it~"

Crona didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the speed, hips becoming a blur and Marie's moans becoming more sputtering as she was overwhelmed by the sensation. Finally, Crona hilted into her, unloading into her and watching as her stomach puffed up slightly from the amount of seed.

He slid out of her, watching as Marie used the last of her strength to grab a sort of plug from the nightstand, inserting it to prevent any of the cum leaving her body; hoping to increase the chance of it actually taking.

He smiled at the sight, wondering if they or at least she had been expecting this, or even planning it independently of Crona.

Regardless, he turned to the others only for Tsubaki to hit him like a missile, asking to be bred next. Tsubaki's more lustful side may have been unlocked some time ago, but it had only started to really burn within her recently.

She still didn't like to show it in public, becoming embarrassed even by jokes. But behind closed doors.. her desire rivaled Blair's. Crona smiled, laying down so Tsubaki could mount him.

He held her hips, gently at first to make sure she was properly lined up on both ends, then he pulled her down roughly; bringing her from the tip to the base in a single motion.

This had in fact been accidental, as doing so with normal sized cocks could be a bit much even for Tsubaki and doing so with his enhanced forms could have broken her immediately.

Happily though, Tsubaki was alright, with firm albeit accidental reminder that being on top didn't mean being dominant over her master. She didn't mind. As Crona had learned, she didn't want to be dominant per say. She just preferred riding over other positions.

"Having to move my own hips, having to work for the pleasure and getting to watch your expression as I do so.. it sends shivers up my spine~" Was how she had explained it to him.

He was more than happy to let her indulge, remaining mostly still as Tsubaki fucked herself on his cocks, watching her sexy body bounce with the movements, occasionally giving a rough, sudden thrust up into her to hear her yelp and feel her squeeze even more around him.

When Tsubaki was no longer able to move her hips, Crona finished her off, holding her hips and starting to thrust up into her, bouncing her much faster than she'd been able to manage by herself.

Her expression contorted with the pleasure of it, Tsubaki able to see what she meant about loving to see it as they fucked. One final thrust and her eyes began to glaze over with the feeling of Crona's hot cum pumping into her.

She slumped back, falling onto her back from Crona's cocks. He moved her to lay with Marie and Blair, effectively joining the 'fucked into a coma' club.

He gave her one more kiss before turning his attention to those remaining. While the others had been mostly just watching, the Thompson sisters were too heated to do so it seems.

Patty had Liz pinned beneath her, making out heatedly as they groped one another. The twins had developed something on an incest kink as of late.

Much as Patty refused to admit it and hovered between annoyed and murderous when Liz went on about different scenarios they had tried or intended to, when the doors were closed, they were all over each other.

With their position as it was, Crona was able to line up to both of them. He stopped at realizing that taking them like this would mean only fucking one hole for both of them.

He took a breath, closed his eyes, focused, and attempted to grow two more, wanting them to get the same pleasure as the others. It was trickier than he had been expecting.

Seems each extra appendage grown made it exponentially harder to maintain. It took a few tries, but he managed; four long, beautiful rods ready to go. Lining up to both Liz and Patty's pussies and asses took another moment or two to do properly before he slammed in.

For once his own moans nearly matched the girls' in intensity. It seemed that making so many made them all much more sensitive than normal. His endurance would allow him to hold out of course, but it was an intense feeling that made him remember his first few times with Blair.

All three of them groaned as Crona thrust, his members sinking into both of them; slower than with the others at first as Crona got used to the greater pleasure he was feeling.

Soon, though, he got to grips with it and kicked it up a gear, hammering into them like he had with the others, their cries mixing and drowning out his own. Even with two of them and himself made more sensitive, he remained in control, steadily chipping away at the sisters' stamina as he fucked them into the bed.

Between Crona and themselves, the sister's lasted the least amount of time; though perhaps that wasn't saying much given how long all of them were able to manage these days.

As Crona felt his own release approaching, he leaned over to whisper to them.

"You don't need to worry girls, your kids won't have to live like you did, they'll never be on the streets.

They'll grow up here, happy and healthy and loved." Liz and Patty panted heavily, tears welling up a bit in their eyes as they tried and failed to say anything in response.

They let out a final, weaker moan as they felt Crona filling them up like he had with the others, both going weak against one another. He slid out and leaned down, pulling them into a loving three way kiss before bringing them to lay with the others.

Now, he turned to Maka. She was laying on her back, a large damp stop beneath her where her arousal had pooled as she watched and forced herself not to touch herself, wanting to be able to enjoy her turn to the fullest.

He smiled, starting to shift back to having just the two members before Maka asked him to stop, "Use all four on me," She asked, eyes half-lidded, "Double up in both~" The thought sent a shiver up Crona's spies, but his worry and care were still present, "Are you sure? That.. could be a lot to handle."

"I'm sure," Maka said, "Don't you wanna make sure wife gets pregnant, husband~?" She purred, intentionally pushing all the right buttons. All four members standing at attention, he approached her.

He lined himself up to her holes, pushing his tips in first before he leaned over, kissing Maka with all the love and passion he could give before thrusting his hips, forcing the thick bitch breakers into holes that weren't even meant for one at their size.

Maka's attempts to return the kiss were cut short by an understandable scream.

Maka's pupilless eyes looked the biggest they ever had as Crona genuinely struggled to work his members inside without using the kind of force that would leave permanent damage.

She tried to.. well to anything, but for a period of time that could have been just as easily five minutes as five seconds all she could do is float in an ocean of intense pleasure, hot pain, and misfiring synapses.

Finally, though, Maka managed to pull herself together just enough to get out a few words, "F-fuck me harder~"

Crona was genuinely unsure if he was surprised or not. Maka had always had the most stamina, outlasting the others even when Crona got his roughest. But this was surely a bit much for even sure.

And indeed it was, but Maka could handle quite a lot. She was gripping the bed's headboard so hard her fingers threatened to break it just as much as Crona's thrusts pushing her against it.

Crona, wanting to give her what she wanted, grit his teeth and picked up the pace, hips starting to really move to saw the many members in and out of her, forcing them deeper inside his wife and watching as her body bulged lewdly from them. Maka couldn't tell when one climax ended and another began.

The entire ten minutes was effectively a continuous orgasm, squeezing Crona on both ends tighter and tighter, milking all four rods as he worked into her. Feeling his own welling up, Crona leaned over, "I'll take care of all of you Maka, I promise. All of you and all of our children."

He kissed her again, moaning hard into it as he came, filling Maka with twice as much as everyone else has taken.

Even Crona needed a moment to recover from that intense release; and another to safely pull himself free from Maka, who's body was gripped so tight around him he worried he was stuck. He sighed as he sat himself next to her.

He was once again about to dispel the several cocks only to feel another surge of pleasure.

Blair, Marie, Liz, and Patty hadn't quite recovered, but they'd recovered enough to crawl over, and were now all working on Crona's cocks, Blair stroking one between her tits, Marie licking and sucking along another's shaft while her hand worked his sac, Liz pumping the third with both hands while Patty practically choked herself on the last.

He groaned in pleasure, relaxing and letting the girls work. Soon they were throbbing, about ready to erupt.

His moan was muffled by Maka, who had recovered enough as well by that point to lean over and capture his lips as he painted the other four with his release.

Catching his breath quickly, Crona smiled at his many lovers, "The night is young girls~"

They giggled. It was noon. But they knew from these words that they'd still be at it by tomorrow~

* * *

**And thats all she wrote! **

**Another patron requested story completed. I hope it was enjoyable for a few non-patrons as well.  
**

**And if you'd like your own story request to be written, be it drabble, one shot, or full story, want to RP or just support the work, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
